Destins croisés
by Gielle
Summary: Son diplôme d'assistante de direction en poche, Eva quitte son studio parisien et Rosalie, sa colocataire, pour retourner en Bretagne retrouver son père mais aussi Rob et Lizzy, ses amis d'enfance...
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINS CROISES**

- Chapitre 1 -

Il est déjà onze heures et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me lever. Autant j'avais toujours des difficultés à trouver le sommeil dans mon petit studio parisien, autant quand je suis à la maison, dans mon lit, je dors toujours comme un bébé. Entre les stages en entreprise et les petits jobs que je cumulais tout au long de l'année pour payer mes études et mon logement, cela fait 3 ans que je ne suis pas revenue. Bien sûr papa m'aidait aussi financièrement en me déposant de l'argent sur mon compte tous les mois mais je faisais mon maximum pour me débrouiller toute seule car j'estimais qu'il en avait fait suffisamment jusque là. Du coup, je passais toutes mes vacances scolaires à travailler. Mais, grâce à internet, on se parlait tous les jours. Papa a même acheté une webcam pour pouvoir me voir, lui qui est toujours fâché avec la nouvelle technologie ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que Rob et Lizzy y sont pour quelque chose ! Rob et Lizzy sont les enfants des voisins anglais, Monsieur et Madame Pattinson. Ils sont installés en Bretagne depuis maintenant 20 ans. Nos deux familles se sont rapprochées depuis le décès de maman il y a 10 ans. Je n'avais moi-même que 10 ans à cette époque et madame Pattinson nous a beaucoup aidés à gérer le quotidien. En effet, les courses, le ménage, le repassage, préparer les repas et surtout élever seul une gamine de 10 ans, tout ça était nouveau pour papa. Mais grâce à elle, papa a surmonté la douleur parce que la vie continue même lorsque l'on perd un être qui nous est cher. Mais je sais qu'il a été fort surtout pour moi car je suis tout ce qui lui reste d'elle sans compter que je suis son portrait tout craché ! Rob, Lizzy et moi avons donc grandi ensemble. J'allais souvent dormir chez Lizzy et vice versa, nous étions les meilleures amies du monde. Mais cela fait également 3 ans que je ne les ai pas vus. Bien sûr, on s'envoie des mails de temps en temps pour prendre des nouvelles ou pour se souhaiter la bonne année mais j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est un peu éloignés depuis que je suis partie faire mes études à Paris. Revenue hier tard dans la soirée, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller les saluer, du coup, je ne sais même pas s'ils seront là ce midi. Et oui, papa et moi sommes invités, comme tous les ans au 14 juillet, à manger chez monsieur et madame Pattinson. Non pas pour la Fête Nationale mais en réalité, parce que c'est le jour où maman a fait son infarctus. L'année d'après, nos voisins nous ont invités pour ne pas nous laisser seuls et puis, d'année en année, c'est devenu en quelque sorte une coutume d'aller manger chez eux à cette date. Il va sans dire que je leur serais éternellement reconnaissante.

« Chérie, il faut te lever sinon on va être en retard ! », me dit papa derrière la porte.

« Oui oui, papa, j'arrive ! Je fais vite »

La vérité est que je ne sais absolument pas quoi porter. Un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre me permet tout de même de constater qu'une belle journée d'été s'annonce. Ainsi après m'être douchée, j'enfile une petite robe rose corail à fines bretelles avec un gilet fin noir et des escarpins du même coloris. Moi qui suis adepte du look jeans/T-shirt, la tenue est un peu guindée mais bon, aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres et ma foi, je peux faire un effort une fois dans l'année. Le réveil sur mon chevet indique onze heures quarante sept ce qui veut dire coiffage et maquillage express. Ce n'est même pas la peine de penser au brushing donc pour ne pas avoir l'air trop négligée, je passe un coup de sèche-cheveux dans ma longue crinière noire avant de les attacher avec une pince. Une couche de mascara et un bon baume à lèvres et me voilà fin prête.

« Je suis prête papa ! ».

Je descends les escaliers quatre par quatre en ayant complètement oublié les talons que j'avais aux pieds et me serait étalée par terre si papa ne m'avait pas rattrapée.

« Vas-tu faire attention ? Cela m'arrangerait que l'on ne finisse pas aux urgences ! »

Malgré le ton ironique qu'il a utilisé, je sentais bien la douleur dans ses yeux.

« Oui chef ! », je lance pour détendre l'atmosphère, « bon, tu conduis où je conduis pour aller chez monsieur et madame Pattinson ? »

« Eh bien étant donné qu'ils n'habitent qu'à deux cents mètres d'ici, je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'y aller à pieds ! D'ailleurs, si l'on part tout de suite, on risque même de ne pas être trop en retard ! »

« Mais c'est que je t'attends depuis tout à l'heure, ça fait une éternité que je suis prête moi ! »

Pari gagné puisque mon père éclate aussitôt de rire et j'avoue que ça me fait du bien de l'entendre rire. Puis il s'approche de moi et me prend le visage entre ses mains,

« Je suis content de t'avoir de nouveau à la maison »

« Et je suis contente d'être enfin rentrée à la maison »

Après quoi il me dépose une bise sur le front et nous partons tous les deux à notre rendez-vous. A cet instant, je réalise la pertinence de ce que je venais juste de dire…car oui, je suis vraiment vraiment heureuse d'être de retour chez moi.

Nous voilà arrivés chez les Pattinson. Ils habitent une somptueuse maison plantée au milieu d'un magnifique jardin arboré entretenu quotidiennement par Miguel, leur jardinier paysagiste. Cette maison était habitée par un couple de personnes âgées d'après ce que papa m'en a dit. Après leur décès, la maison avait en quelques sortes servie de résidence secondaire à leur fils unique qui en a légalement hérité. Les premières années, il y venait régulièrement passer ses vacances, accompagné de sa femme et ses 2 enfants. Cela lui permettait également d'entretenir le jardin. Puis, les années passaient et leurs séjours se faisaient de plus en plus rares. La maison a alors été laissée à l'abandon, l'entretien devenant surement trop coûteux. Le fils l'a donc mise en vente pour une bouchée de pain. Lorsque les Pattinson en on fait l'acquisition, c'était quasiment une ruine (c'est d'ailleurs maman, agent immobilier, qui leur a suggéré cette maison. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont connus). Mais ils ont réussi à en faire une superbe demeure (et surtout parce qu'ils en avaient les moyens). Pour accéder à la maison, nous empruntons une allée bordée de part et d'autre par deux magnifiques haies d'hortensias roses. Avec le petit vent, je sens également l'odeur du mimosa qui doit se trouver à l'arrière de la maison. Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, je m'apprête à sonner lorsqu'une masse d'origine indéterminée me tombe dessus et ne cesse de me secouer dans tous les sens.

« Aaaaaaah Eva !!!! Oooooh je suis si contente de te voir, ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vues !!!! Aaaaaaah !!!! »

« Lizzy……Lizzy….moi aussi je suis contente de te voir mais si tu continues, tu vas finir par me faire vomir !! Papa fais quelque chose voyons ! »

Mais mon père ne bouge même pas d'un poil. Au lieu de ça, je le vois rester planté là à ricaner. Puis, j'entends une voix derrière moi :

« Eh p'tite sœur ? Si tu la lâchais cinq minutes pour que je puisse moi aussi lui souhaiter la bienvenue ? »

Je sens l'étreinte de Lizzy se desserrer puis je me retourne et découvre Rob sur le pas de la porte, les bras grands ouverts. A son tour il me prend dans ses bras et me dit qu'il est content de me revoir avant de saluer mon père.

« Contente de vous revoir aussi ! Vous n'avez pas changez tous les deux ! »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment mais merci quand même », dit Rob d'un air qui me semble sincère, « et saches que toi par contre tu as beaucoup changé… »

« Et je dois prendre ça comment ? », je lui demande alors que nous entrons dans la maison

« Eh bien disons que tu es devenue une belle jeune femme …… alors, libre à toi de prendre ça comme tu veux ! »

« Oh…merci…..c'est….c'est….gentil ».

C'est la première fois que Rob me fait un compliment, ce qui me surprend un peu car il a toujours été du genre taquin, à se moquer de mes tenues vestimentaires et du fait que je sois un vrai garçon manqué. Puis je vois Lizzy faisant mine de vomir.

« Ca ne va pas Lizzy ? », je lui demande

« Si, si…c'est juste que ce que vient de dire Rob me fout la gerbe »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai, c'est une belle jeune femme ! Non ? T'es pas d'accord avec moi ? », dit-il sincèrement offensé

« Oh c'est bon, arrêtes ton cinéma ok ? On se fréquente depuis qu'on est en couche culotte ! C'est à Eva que tu parles, pas aux pseudo-mannequins filiformes que tu engages pour tes pseudo-défilés. Ces nanas ont le QI d'une huitre, morte je précise, du coup elles gobent toutes ces foutaises que tu leur racontes juste pour les attirer dans ton lit ! Tu fais ça à qui tu veux mais pas à Eva, c'est mon amie ok ? »

« Mais c'est dégueulasse ce que tu dis ! Comme tu le dis si bien, on a grandi ensemble et Eva est comme une sœur pour moi ! C'est interdit de faire des compliments à sa sœur ? »

Je me tourne vers lui avec une moue dubitative. Voyant mon expression, il me retourne un petit clin d'œil.

« Ah ouais ? alors pourquoi tu ne m'en fais jamais des compliments ? Je suis aussi ta sœur moi ? », demande Lizzy visiblement satisfaite de la réponse de son frère

« Parce que toi t'es une sorcière et une mégère donc tu n'es digne d'aucun compliment de ma part !!! »

« Enfoiré, j'te déteste », crie Lizzy à travers la pièce avant de se jeter sur lui et le ruer de coups.

Il est évident qu'elle n'allait pas faire le poids bien longtemps. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils sont tous les deux morts de rire sur le canapé en train de se battre comme des gamins. La vérité est qu'ils s'adorent. Ca a toujours été le cas et je suis heureuse de voir que ça n'a pas changé.

Toutefois, à un moment, je me suis demandée depuis combien de temps j'étais partie. Qu'a t-il bien pu se passer en 3 ans ? Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais demandé à papa ce que faisaient Rob et Lizzy dans la vie mais je compte bien le faire dès que j'en aurais l'opportunité. Mais j'avoue que Rob a quelque chose de changé, il a l'air de s'être affirmé davantage, il est plus sûr de lui ou est-ce juste de l'arrogance ? Je ne sais pas bien comment qualifié ça mais je suppose que l'avenir me le dira.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce chantier ? », dit une voix chantante en provenance de la terrasse

« Bonjour madame Pattinson », je réponds

Naturellement, elle me prend dans ses bras comme une mère qui n'a pas vu son enfant depuis des années.

« Bonjour ma chérie, tu nous as tellement manqué mais grâce à ton père, nous avons régulièrement eu de tes nouvelles », dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, « comme tu as changé…….elle est belle comme un cœur, vous ne trouvez pas les enfants ?», s'adressant cette fois à Rob et Lizzy

En guise de réponse, Rob ne fournit qu'un gloussement qui a le don de mettre sa sœur en rogne. Ne faisant pas attention aux petites chamailleries de ses enfants, madame Pattinson nous conduit sur la terrasse. Une belle table y est dressée mais je ne compte que cinq couverts.

« Votre mari est en déplacement ? », finis-je par demander

Aussitôt la question posée, tous les visages se sont fermés. Quelque chose de grave s'était visiblement produit durant mon absence. Je jette un regard interrogatif à mon père mais de suite, il détourne le sien.

« Assieds toi Eva, je vais te raconter », finit par me dire madame Pattinson.

Tout le monde finit par se retirer car il ne fait aucun doute que tous sont au courant d'une vérité dont je suis la seule ignorante. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle va me raconter en détail ce qui est arrivé à son mari : son cancer du pancréas diagnostiqué il y a deux ans et qui a eu raison de lui après seulement six mois de traitement, le courage dont il a fait preuve en se battant contre la maladie jusqu'à son dernier souffle sans jamais baisser les bras, sans jamais perdre espoir ni même se plaindre. J'ai écouté son récit jusqu'au bout sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. Maintenant qu'elle a fini, mes larmes ne cessent de couler, impossible de me calmer. Je sens une énorme tristesse en moi car c'était quelqu'un de bien et c'est comme si j'avais perdu un membre de ma famille. Mais il y a aussi cette colère de ne pas avoir été tenue au courant, d'avoir été mise à l'écart durant tout ce temps alors que son décès remonte à un an et demi. Que les Pattinson ne m'aient rien dit passe encore mais que papa ne m'en ait jamais parlé me blesse profondément. Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais demandé de leurs nouvelles à papa et je n'ai pas non plus le souvenir que papa ait mentionné leurs noms ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Il avait certainement peur de ne plus pouvoir me cacher la vérité si nous venions à parler d'eux. Je me sens comme trahie.

« Ne nous en veux pas et surtout pas à ton père », me dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, « c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne pas t'en parler pour ne pas te perturber dans tes études…. je voulais que tu finisses ton année scolaire et t'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle lorsque tu serais revenue pour les vacances d'été. Mais l'été dernier, au dernier moment, tu as appelé pour dire que tu ne revenais pas car tu avais trouvé du travail. Si on te l'avait dit à ce moment là, tu aurais tout laissé tomber et tu serais revenue et ça, il en était hors de question car je savais que ce job était important pour toi… »

« Mais vous êtes également très important pour moi, vous êtes……vous êtes comme une deuxième famille et j'aurais voulu être à vos côtés pour vous soutenir comme vous l'aviez fait avec nous… », ma voix se brise et je ne parviens pas à aller plus loin

« Je sais mon cœur et je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir tenue à l'écart », dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, « la vérité est que lui, il était décédé et le fait que tu reviennes, que tu souffres ne pouvait rien y changer ! Il était donc important pour toi de poursuivre et finir tes études le plus sereinement possible. »

Même si tout ça me fait du mal, je sais qu'elle a raison. Nous restons seules toutes les deux sur la terrasse, dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant un long moment.

« Je voudrais savoir où il repose », je finis par dire

« Lizzy va t'y emmener »


	2. Chapter 2

**DESTINS CROISES**

- Chapitre 2 -

Les premières années après le décès de maman, papa m'emmenait souvent à la plage, juste pour marcher, sentir le sable humide sous mes pieds et laisser les vagues mourir sur mes mollets avec les sentiments que lorsqu'elles repartaient, elles emmèneraient tout mon chagrin avec elles. Après m'être recueillie sur la tombe de monsieur Pattinson, c'est tout naturellement que j'ai demandé à Lizzy de me déposer à la plage. Je ne voulais pas rentrer, pas tout de suite et par-dessus tout, j'avais besoin d'évacuer. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, elle a refusé de me laisser seule. Du coup, cela fait 10 minutes qu'elle marche cinq mètres derrière moi.

« Tu sais Lizzy, tu peux t'approcher, aux dernières nouvelles je ne mords pas ! », je finis par lui crier par-dessus mes épaules afin de rompre le silence et la distance qu'elle a maintenue entre nous deux.

Elle fait alors un petit sprint jusqu'à moi et l'on continue à marcher ensemble en silence quand de but en blanc je lui lance :

« Comment avez-vous fait ? »

« Comment avons-nous fait quoi ? »

« A surmonter la douleur ? J'veux dire par là qu'en ce qui me concerne et malgré mon jeune âge, j'avais mis des années avant d'accepter de décès de ma mère…. »

Le regard de Lizzy se perd soudainement dans le vide comme s'il elle était en train de revivre certaines scènes.

« Ecoutes, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça et encore moins raviver la douleur, alors oublies ce que j'ai dit »

« Non non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser…….à dire vrai, j'ai été affectée par la mort de papa et c'est tout à fait normal mais, nous n'étions pas très proches…..du moins, il n'y avait pas la même complicité qu'entre rob et lui. Donc, son décès m'a beaucoup peiné mais j'ai eu moins de mal à m'en remettre et ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aimais pas, bien au contraire. »

« Tu veux dire que rob a été plus affecté ? »

J'attends sa réponse mais elle ne vient pas. Au lieu de ça, elle propose d'aller nous asseoir un peu plus loin, là où le sable est sec. Je retire donc mon gilet et l'étends sur le sable. Lizzy et moi prenons place l'une à côté de l'autre. J'enroule mes bras autour de mes genoux et j'attends patiemment le moment où elle sera prête à me répondre. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, elle me dit :

« On a failli le perdre aussi »

« Qu'entends-tu par là ? », dis-je choquée

« Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Rob et papa étaient très complices, ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux. Rob a donc très mal vécu ce décès. Quand il a appris la maladie de papa, ses notes ont commencé à dégringoler, il n'arrivait plus à travailler. Puis, les médecins nous ont annoncé qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre, du coup, Rob a tout abandonné et il est revenu vivre à la maison bien que papa s'y soit vigoureusement opposé. Durant les six mois qui ont suivi le décès, il s'est laissé aller : il sortait constamment, se couchait tard, se levait tôt et surtout il buvait……toute la journée …….»

Elle s'arrête un instant le temps d'essuyer la larme qui venait de perler sur sa joue. Je réalise alors que lorsqu'elle m'a parlé de la complicité entre Rob et son père, c'était aussi en parallèle avec celle qui la lie à son frère. Tous les deux sont également très proches, deux jumeaux ne pourraient pas l'être plus. Je comprends malheureusement pourquoi me raconter tout ça lui fait autant de mal : aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la perte de son frère aurait été bien plus dramatique pour elle que le décès de son propre père. Puis elle reprend :

« Avec maman, on a essayé de le résonner mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Un soir, après avoir pas mal bu avec des potes, il a repris le volant pour rentrer. Il a grillé un feu rouge et a été violemment percuté par une voiture. Par chance ou par miracle, il n'y a pas eu de blessé grave. Le conducteur de l'autre véhicule a juste eu quelques points de suture et Rob quelques contusions »

« Plus de peur que de mal donc… », dis-je

« Oui c'est vrai…mais cet accident a été comme un électrochoc pour lui ! Du jour au lendemain, il a cessé de boire, a repris la direction de l'agence de mannequins et a bossé comme un forcené ! Avec maman, on avait peur que le travail soit pour lui un deuxième refuge mais, après en avoir discuté avec lui, il a tout simplement pris conscience que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil sauf que lui, il avait encore le choix de vivre contrairement à papa ! Il a donc réalisé qu'il n'avait pas le droit de foutre une vie en l'air, SA vie en l'air, par respect pour nous mais aussi pour notre père »

« Donc grosso modo il croque la vie à pleines dents maintenant… »

« Oh mais tu sais, il n'y a pas que la vie qu'il croque à pleines dents si tu vois ce que je veux dire », me dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle

Je sais bien sûr de quoi elle parle puisqu'elle en a fait allusion tout à l'heure mais j'ai un peu du mal à imaginer Rob en coureur de jupons, lui qui a toujours été timide dès qu'il s'agissait de draguer les filles. Et dieu sait qu'il en avait des prétendantes ! Il faut dire qu'avec son mètre quatre vingt cinq, ses magnifiques yeux verts (ou bleus ? je ne sais pas vraiment puisque je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y plonger les miens !) et ses cheveux châtains toujours en bataille (d'ailleurs je suis presque sure que c'est lui qui a lancé la mode du coiffé/décoiffé), il ne pouvait que plaire ! Mais bon, je n'ai aucune envie de me lancer dans ce débat alors mieux vaut changer de discussion.

« Donc, c'est lui qui dirige l'agence aujourd'hui », je lance pour couper court à ses allusions et dieu merci, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué ma feinte puisqu'elle s'empresse de me répondre

« Oui, depuis un an maintenant et il s'en sort vraiment très bien. Et puis il adore ça recruter les belles jeunes filles….. », dit-elle en me regardant par le coin des yeux et me donnant un coup d'épaule. Mais je fais mine de ne pas comprendre et commence à me lever. Aussitôt, elle me rattrape par le bras, « tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser te défiler comme ça hein ? »

« Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles », dis-je en me levant rapidement, « je pense qu'il est grand temps de rentrer sans quoi ils vont finir par se faire du souci »

« Nan nan nan, reviens ici, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu avais encore le béguin pour mon frère ? », dit-elle les mains sur les hanches, fière d'elle

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu es allée imaginer encore, c'est ridicule… »

« Non ce n'est pas ridicule et je sais même que ce béguin a commencé depuis ce fameux baiser que vous vous êtes échangé »

« Et voilà qu'elle recommence ! Si tu t'occupais un peu de tes affaires pour changer ? »

« C'est une bonne idée mais………….non ! Je suis une amie qui te veut que du bien Eva, même si je reconnais être parfois un peu envahissante ….. n'empêche que j'ai raison au sujet de Rob, alors avoues-le ! »

« Il n'y a rien à avouer car tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce baiser ne signifiait rien car premièrement, ça remonte à quatre ans et deuxièmement c'était lors du fameux jeu de la bouteille auquel vous m'avez forcé à participé, tu te souviens ? », dis-je en lui plantant le doigt dans l'épaule, peut être un peu trop fort d'ailleurs…

« Aïïïe ! Si c'est pas vrai pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? »

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est énervante quand elle s'y met. Quand elle a une idée dans la tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! L'inconvénient avec elle c'est que quoi que l'on fasse, on ne fait que conforter sa thèse. C'est simple : si l'on ne dit rien, elle vous rétorque que « qui ne dit mot consent » et si vous avez le malheur de vous lancer dans le débat, elle dira tout et n'importe quoi pour vous pousser à bout. Et là, elle vous dira que si vous vous énervez c'est qu'elle a forcément raison.

« Je ne m'énerve pas, c'est juste que tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités » dis-je plus calmement

« Erreur ma belle ! Je prends TES désirs pour des réalités et ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne les assumes pas… »

Il est évident que cette conversation ne nous mènera nulle part. Je récupère donc mon gilet et me dirige tranquillement vers la voiture, Lizzy sur mes pas

« Ok, je déclare forfait….j'ai bien l'impression de m'être plantée sur toute la ligne », me dit-elle d'un air triste, «dire que Rob était tout excité hier à l'idée de te revoir….. »

Je me retourne brusquement si bien qu'elle manque de me rentrer dedans. Sans même me jeter un regard, elle poursuit son chemin.

« Attends attends, qu'entends tu par « il était tout excité » ? »

« Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance puisque tu n'es pas intéressée… »

« Disons que je suis curieuse….et puis ça me concerne donc je suis en droit de savoir, alors dis le moi !»

« D'accord…….. et si je te disais qu'il m'a avoué avoir également des sentiments pour toi ? »

« C'est vrai ? », je lui demande toute excitée à mon tour sentant mes joues s'empourprer.

Lizzy me regarde droit dans les yeux d'un air grave comme si elle essayait de lire ou sonder quelque chose en moi puis brusquement elle s'écroule par terre, les bras croisés autour du ventre dans la position du fœtus. Affolée, je tombe à genoux à côté d'elle lui demandant si tout allait bien, prête à décrocher mon téléphone portable pour appeler les secours pensant que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est là que j'entends son rire me percer les tympans et comprends qu'elle vient de se payer ma tête. Furieuse et surtout vexée, je m'en vais la laissant se rouler par terre et crier sa victoire.

« Attends…ne pars pas si vite », me dit-elle entre deux gloussements, « c'était le seul moyen pour moi de connaître la vérité… »

« Ok, maintenant que tu connais la vérité, tu es fière de toi hein, mademoiselle « j'veux toujours tout savoir » ? Supposons que tu aies raison depuis le début, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'obstines comme ça puisque tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'il a dit : je suis comme une sœur pour lui ! Quand bien même j'aurais un béguin pour lui, il est évident que ce n'est pas réciproque alors laisses tomber tu veux ! »

« Ce n'est peut être pas le cas aujourd'hui mais on peut toujours provoquer les choses… », elle me rétorque, le cerveau déjà en ébullition

« Alors là j'te préviens, et je suis sérieuse, tu n'as pas intérêt à dire ou faire quoi que ce quoi sinon je ne te parle plus jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, tu entends ?

Comme elle ne répond pas, j'insiste une nouvelle fois avec plus de conviction car Lizzy est plutôt du genre coriace et la dernière chose que je veuille c'est qu'elle s'occupe de ma vie sentimentale encore moins quand cela implique son propre frère

« Tu ENTENDS ? »

« Ok Ok ……. cool, pas la peine de brailler, j'ai compris mais….si jamais t'as besoin d'un coup main, n'hésites pas à m'appeler ! »

« Même pas en rêve ! »

Nous reprenons la voiture pour rentrer chez les Pattinson. Le restant de la journée se déroule dans une ambiance bizarre. Nous nous sommes mis à table alors que personne n'avait véritablement faim. Naturellement Lizzy m'a placée à côté de son frère et n'a pas arrêté de faire des allusions malgré les coups de pieds que je lui donnais sous la table. Rob n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit sinon, c'est qu'il le cachait bien. Après le repas, papa et moi avons remercié madame Pattinson et pris congé. A la maison, il s'est excusé des dizaines et des dizaines de fois bien que je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas (ou plutôt que je ne lui en voulais plus) avant de me retirer moi-même dans ma chambre.

Me voilà donc de nouveau seule dans ma chambre, étendue sur mon lit. J'ai troqué ma robe contre un vieux t-shirt bien large et je suis là….immobile….mes yeux contemplent le plafond alors que mon cerveau se remémore le contenu de la journée……une journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'angoissais, que j'appréhendais ce moment, le moment où j'allais le revoir. On ne s'était pas parler depuis longtemps mais dès l'instant où mon regard à croisé le sien, je l'ai su. J'ai su que rien n'avait changé. Car oui, Lizzy avait raison, j'avais bel et bien un béguin pour son frère. Là où elle se trompe, c'est que ce béguin remonte à bien plus que cinq ans. C'était l'été de mes onze ans. Nous nous sommes beaucoup fréquenté durant l'année qui s'était écoulée et ce, à cause du décès de maman. Avec quatre ans de plus que Lizzy et moi, Rob éprouvait toujours le besoin de nous protéger. Il était toujours très attentionné, s'assurait toujours qu'on n'ait pas faim, ni soif, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. C'est tout naturellement qu'au cours de cet été, des sentiments sont nés. Mais, je n'ai jamais osé le lui dire. Dès que je le pouvais, je filais chez eux et trouvais tous les prétextes possibles et imaginables pour y passer la nuit.

Les années ont donc défilé, le petit béguin se transformant au fur et à mesure en véritable amour, sans que Rob n'en sache exactement quoi que ce soit mais, la complicité et la proximité qu'il y avait entre nous me suffisaient, du moins c'est ce que je croyais…. Après avoir décroché son bac ES (Sciences Economiques et Sociales) avec mention, il a été admis au sein de la ESC Rennes School of Business. Il a donc loué un studio là bas et ne revenait qu'à l'occasion des vacances estivales. Il va sans dire que j'attendais ces vacances avec plus qu'impatience.

Puis, pour ses vingt et un ans, il a organisé une énorme fête chez lui. C'était le dernier week-end du mois d'août avant qu'il ne reparte pour Rennes. Etant quasiment un membre de la famille, je comptais parmi ses invités, ces derniers étant tous ses camarades de classes, dont une certaine Emilie. Une blonde décolorée aux seins siliconés qui s'est accrochée à lui toute la soirée telle une sangsue, n'hésitant pas à mettre en avant sa généreuse poitrine dès qu'elle en avait l'opportunité. C'était étrange mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'observait en permanence, ce qui était bien sûr ridicule puisque nous ne nous connaissions même pas. Durant toute la soirée, elle n'a pas arrêtée de lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille, et lui d'éclater de rire. Je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de rentrer à la maison pour ne plus avoir à assister à ce spectacle, victime d'un sentiment que je n'avais jamais éprouvé auparavant : la jalousie. J'étais donc allée voir Lizzy pour lui dire que je partais mais elle s'est empressée d'aller avertir Rob. Finalement, et sans aucune difficulté, il m'a convaincu de rester puisque que j'étais incapable de lui avouer le pourquoi de ce départ prématuré. Je suis restée seule à l'écart toute la soirée, Lizzy étant trop préoccupée à draguer les copains de son frère. Certains sont bien sûr venus discuter avec moi mais comme je ne répondais ni à leurs questions, ni à leurs avances, je pense que ça a dû quelque peu les décourager. J'errais dans la maison en évitant de regarder s'embrasser à perdre haleine, les couples qui s'étaient formés au cours de la soirée. Passant devant la chambre de Lizzy, je décidais d'aller m'y réfugier mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je l'ai trouvé à califourchon sur un des gars qui m'avait dragué quelques heures auparavant.

« EVA ! », m'avait-elle alors crié, « tu n'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? »

« Désolée » était la seule chose que j'avais réussi à articuler avant de refermer aussitôt la porte. Tout le monde avait visiblement l'air de profiter de la fête….tout le monde sauf moi ! Je ne savais d'ailleurs même pas où était passé Rob. Puis j'ai remarqué de la lumière dans sa chambre, celle-ci se trouvant juste après celle de Lizzy. Je me suis approchée lentement en tendant l'oreille pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un mais je n'entendis aucun bruit. J'étais partagée entre partir, peu importe ce qui pouvait se passer derrière cette porte, et l'envie de savoir s'il était vraiment là, avec elle dans la même position où j'avais surpris sa sœur deux minutes plus tôt. Il ne m'a pas fallu débattre très longtemps avec moi-même mais je ne voulais pas faire deux fois la même erreur. J'ai donc toqué doucement à la porte et attendu que quelqu'un réponde, me disant que Rob allais certainement m'ouvrir, énervé d'avoir été interrompu. Mais personne ne vint. J'ai donc toqué à nouveau, cette fois un peu plus fort. Mais toujours aucune réponse. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, j'ouvris doucement la porte, constatant qu'il n'y avait effectivement personne. Quelque part, j'étais soulagée et puis, cela me permettait aussi d'avoir enfin un endroit au calme. Nul doute que Rob ne m'en voudrait pas d'avoir occupé sa chambre. Chambre qui d'ailleurs était étonnement en ordre pour un jeune homme de son âge : le lit était plutôt bien fait, aucun vêtement ne trainait par terre, ses livres impeccablement alignés sur son étagère. Je remarquais également deux valises au pied de son lit. Effectivement, plus que trois jours et il repartait pour Rennes, préparer sa quatrième année. Rien que l'idée de ne plus le revoir pendant un an m'attristait. L'été avait passé trop vite encore une fois. Je parcourus des doigts ses bouquins puis m'arrêta sur un album intitulé « Divers ». Je le sortis et m'installa à son bureau pour le feuilleter. Il y avait des photos de lui tout seul, lui avec des personnes que je ne connaissais pas, des photos de ses potes dont certains étaient présents puis des photos de lui avec elle.... Sur la photo, ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, bras dessus, bras dessous et visiblement très heureux. Je sentais alors mon estomac se nouer car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je me suis soudain sentie si stupide…je n'étais qu'une gamine de dix sept ans avec un physique des plus banals, rien qui puisse rivaliser avec elle. A cela s'ajoutait le fait que eux, ils se voyaient tous les jours, ce qui aide beaucoup dans une relation. J'ai continué à tourner machinalement les pages sans même porter attention aux images qui défilaient devant mes yeux, mon esprit étant toujours bloqué sur cette photo de Rob et Emilie quand soudain, une autre photo attira mon attention. C'était la dernière de l'album. Après avoir attentivement revérifié son contenu, j'ai constaté que c'était la seule et unique photo de nous deux. Je la sortis de la pochette pour l'examiner de plus près. Sur le cliché, nous étions tous les deux dos à l'océan, lui avec son caleçon de bain et moi avec mon maillot deux pièces rehaussé d'un paréo que j'avais noué autour de ma taille, les cheveux noués en une queue de cheval. Nous étions debout, l'un contre l'autre, sa main également posée sur ma taille. Je me souvenais exactement du jour où cette photo avait été prise. C'était l'été précédent, Lizzy venait de s'offrir un nouvel appareil photo numérique et nous a pris comme cobayes ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Ce qui m'interpellait, c'est qu'elle m'avait assuré avoir effacé toutes les photos, aucune n'avait été suffisamment belle à son goût. N'ayant aucune photo de Rob, j'ai décidé de garder le cliché pour moi. Etant absent toute l'année, il ne se rendrait même pas compte que la photo avait disparu. Peut-être même avait-il oublié qu'elle était là…. Je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps j'étais restée dans sa chambre mais il était temps d'en sortir. Je glissais donc la photo dans mon sac à main que je portais en bandoulière et replaça l'album à sa place. La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, ce qui me fit sursauter. C'était Rob qui me regardait d'un air perplexe, le t-shirt complètement trempé.

« Eva ? », me dit-il visiblement surpris de me trouver là, « que fais-tu ici ? »


	3. Chapter 3

**DESTINS CROISES**

- Chapitre 3 -

Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était surpris de me voir dans sa chambre mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'il était contrarié ou pas. Il faut dire que mon attention était davantage focalisée sur son T–shirt mouillé qui épousait parfaitement les lignes de son torse.

« Rob ! mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé, ton T-shirt est trempé ? », répondis-je à la place en pointant son maillot du doigt.

« Oh ça…..c'est Emilie….elle a renversé son verre sur moi sans le faire exprès », me dit-il tout en retirant son t-shirt, dévoilant ainsi son torse hâlé, avant d'en enfiler un propre qu'il avait machinalement pris en haut de la pile dans son armoire. Puis il se retourna vers moi, « tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question »

Autant lui avouer la vérité, enfin une partie seulement….et le reste si nécessaire, me disais-je

« Eh bien il y avait un peu trop de monde alors…...j'ai cherché un endroit un peu plus au calme. Je ne voulais pas entrer dans ta chambre sans ton autorisation mais Lizzy….enfin la chambre de Lizzy était occupé donc… », bredouillais-je, me tenant contre son étagère, incapable de bouger.

Je risquais un regard vers lui pour sonder sa réaction et vit son visage se décontracter et ses lèvres former ce beau sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Puis il s'avança vers moi. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'étagère, là où j'avais reposé son album photo puis me dit sur un ton ironique:

« Tu t'intéresses aux stratégies de marketing maintenant ? », en m'indiquant du menton un livre traitant de ce sujet

Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais cessé de respirer, pensant qu'il s'était douté de quelque chose.

- « Effectivement ! Et je dois dire que c'était très hummm…comment dire….. »

« Intéressant ? »

« C'est ça ! Intéressant….très intéressant même ! »

« Ok ok, arrêtes », dit-il en riant, « tu sais que tu es une piètre menteuse ? », je me sentis rougir de la tête aux pieds, « je ne sais pas ce que tu cherchais exactement mais j'espère que tu as trouvé ton bonheur… ». Et comment ! J'étais incapable de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une question ou bien d'une affirmation. Il me scruta durant ce qui m'a paru être une éternité puis il reprit la parole mais plus sérieusement cette fois, alors que j'étais à deux doigts de lui avouer la vérité et lui restituer la photo. « Ecoutes, ça me gène de savoir que tu t'ennuies…c'est complètement égoïste de ma part de te garder ici. Je pensais vraiment pouvoir me libérer et vous consacrer du temps à Lizzy et toi mais bon… et visiblement ma sœur à trouver d'autres occupations…..donc, si tu t'ennuies et que tu souhaites repartir chez toi, je ne t'en voudrais p….. »

« Non ! », répondis-je trop vite, « je veux dire …non…...je ne m'ennuie pas….c'est juste que… », mais aucun mot ne voulait venir ! Je n'allais de tout de même pas lui dire « _c'est juste que je suis raide dingue de toi mais visiblement toi tu n'as d'yeux que pour ta blonde décolorée siliconée_ ! »

« C'est juste que ? », redemanda t-il me sortant de mes pensées

« Non rien, ce n'est pas important…. »

Je n'arrivais pas à le lui avouer alors que c'était pourtant si simple de profiter du fait que nous n'étions que tous les deux. Au lieu de ça, je décidais de fuir comme d'habitude, fuir la discussion, fuir son regard. Je n'étais pas dupe, je savais qu'il avait eu des petites amies, après tout ce n'était qu'un homme et un homme, ça a des besoins non ? Non pas que Rob s'en soit vanté, bien au contraire, il était toujours très discret en ce qui concernait sa vie sentimentale. Mais savoir qu'il fréquentait éventuellement quelqu'un à des centaines de kilomètres de là et le voir flirter en direct live sous mes yeux, c'était une autre histoire. La situation me semblait d'autant plus critique que face à cette Emilie, je ne faisais définitivement pas le poids alors à quoi bon essayer ! Rien qu'à cette idée, je sentis ma poitrine se serrer.

D'un geste tendre, il souleva mon visage par le menton de manière à me regarder droit dans les yeux

« Eva, s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler », comme je ne répondais pas, il insista avec une réelle inquiétude dans sa voix, « Eva, tu as été bizarre et distante toute la soirée et ça ne te ressemble pas alors dis moi ce qui ne va pas….. Est-ce un de mes amis qui t'a manqué de respect ? Si c'est le cas n'aies pas peur de me le dire et j'irai le voir »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout, tu te fais des idées, tes amis sont vraiment…adorables »

Je ne savais pas si « adorable » était le terme approprié mais c'est tout ce qui m'était venu à l'esprit à défaut de « collant, saoulant ou encore immature »

« C'est quoi alors ?...c'est Lizzy ?...tu lui en veux de t'avoir abandonnée toute la soirée ? »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas Lizzy, ce n'est d'ailleurs rien de tout ça je t'assure ! »

J'essayais tant bien que mal de le rassurer mais je voyais bien que son inquiétude allait en grandissant puisqu'il passa plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était nerveux.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de mes amis, pas à cause de Lizzy donc c'est moi….ai-je dis ou fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé ?», finit-il par me lancer

« Non », mentis-je

« Tu mens », dit-il calmement, « tu fais toujours ce geste quand tu mens »

« Non je ne mens pas ! Et puis quel geste d'ailleurs ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles », rétorquais-je agacée.

« Te mettre les cheveux derrière l'oreille, tu fais toujours ça quand tu mens ou que tu caches délibérément quelque chose…tu viens d'ailleurs de le refaire à l'instant, soit dit en passant ! », dit-il d'un air satisfait.

- « Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! », machinalement, je portais de nouveau ma main à mon visage afin d'essayer de glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Cette fois, Rob ne dit rien, il se contenta juste de me regarder avec un petit sourire qui voulait dire : _« Tu vois, tu t'apprêtes à le refaire ! »_

Je mis alors mes mains dans les poches en les maudissant de tout mon être et me dirigeai vers la porte dans le but de couper court à la discussion mais aussi pour éviter de me ridiculiser davantage. Dans ma précipitation, je me pris le pied dans sa chaise de bureau. Puis tout était allé très vite. J'appelais « intérieurement » mes mains à la rescousse afin de m'agripper à quelque chose, n'importe quoi du moment que cela m'évite la chute. Mais les ayant maudites l'instant d'avant, elles avaient visiblement décidé de me rendre la pareille et de rester bien au chaud au fin fond de mes poches. Je me voyais déjà affalée par terre, couverte de honte et surtout d'hématomes, lorsque je sentis son bras m'enrouler la taille, m'évitant la chute in extremis. Nul besoin d'un miroir pour voir que j'étais devenue rouge écarlate. La question était : était-ce dû au fait que je venais encore une fois de me ridiculiser devant lui ou bien parce que j'étais tout simplement dans ses bras ? A moins que ce ne fut les deux.

« Ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? », me demanda t-il

« Non, non, ça va…enfin je crois …». Je m'assis par terre afin de m'assurer que je ne

m'étais pas foulé la cheville ou quoi que ce soit. Rob était agenouillé à coté de moi et attendait impatiemment mon verdict. Pour la première fois, cette proximité me rendait nerveuse à tel point que j'étais incapable de dire si oui ou non j'avais mal quelque part. Je crois bien que mon corps tout entier était inhibé.

« Tu permets que je jette un œil ? », finit-il par me lancer, visiblement inquiet.

La réponse était bien évidemment oui mais il n'a pas attendu que je la lui donne. D'une main, Rob maintenait délicatement mon mollet, de l'autre, il effectua de légers mouvements avec mon pied. A chacune de ses manipulations, il s'assura que je n'avais pas mal. Au lieu de me focaliser sur ma cheville, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de contempler son profil. Il était tellement sérieux et concentré. Il ne s'était pas rasé ce matin là et, cette barbe naissante lui donnait un côté viril qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

« Bon, je crois que tu n'as rien », dit-il rassuré, « mais bien sûr, je peux me tromper, donc, n'hésites pas à aller consulter si tu venais à avoir des douleurs inhabituelles »

Je lui fis vigoureusement oui de la tête tandis que lui restait agenouillé à mes côtés. « Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ? Je te raccompagne si tu veux »

« Non vraiment, je vais bien et je veux rester…..à moins que tu ais envie que je m'en aille…. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, pourquoi voudrais-je une chose pareille ? », dit-il sincèrement offensé, « c'est comme tu voudras, dis moi juste si tu as l'intention de rester toute la soirée dans ma chambre ou bien si tu souhaites quand même sortir de là et en profiter un peu parce que je vais devoir y aller, mes amis m'atten… »

Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Tout ce que je savais c'est que si je ne saisissais pas l'occasion, elle ne se représenterait peut être plus jamais alors je me suis jetée sur lui, plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et son haleine était un mélange de coca cola et de…...cigarette. Rob fumait. Il fumait même beaucoup. C'est d'ailleurs le seul et unique défaut que je lui trouvais. J'étais tétanisée, les bras enroulés autour de son cou le gardant prisonnier de mon étreinte. Il était immobile, ses lèvres toujours sur les miennes mais il ne me rendit pas mon baiser, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Puis je sentis ses mains sur mes épaules. Gentiment mais fermement il s'écarta et me fixa, perplexe,

« Eva, c'était quoi ça ?... »

Il me fallu un moment avant récupérer mes esprits et réaliser ce que je venais de faire.

« Euh…eh bien je crois…..je crois qu'on vient de…..s'embrasser ? »

« Je dirais plutôt que tu viens de m'embrasser, ce qui est légèrement différent tu ne crois pas». Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation et sur ce point, il n'avait pas tord. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché ou irrité non plus par ce qui venait de se passer alors j'en profitais pour continuer dans ma lancée :

« Peu importe, tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'ai agit de manière bizarre toute la soirée, et bien maintenant tu le sais… Rob… je t'aime…. »

Voilà qui était dit et je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Je posais tendrement ma main sur la sienne à la recherche d'un signe, d'un regard qui puisse me permettre de croire qu'il éprouvait la même chose pour moi mais il se leva et alla s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Nul besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il était gêné par la situation et que je n'allais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout aimer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire. Je me levais donc aussi et, ne sachant pas s'il souhaitait que je m'approche de lui je préférais donc garder un minimum de distance et pris place sur la chaise - la satanée chaise.

« Eva…je t'aime aussi…», finit-il par me dire après un long moment.

Après avoir entendu ces mots de sa bouche, j'aurais dû être heureuse, sauter de joie. Après tout, ne venait-il pas de me dire qu'il m'aimait lui aussi ? J'aurais vraiment voulu y croire mais ce n'était pas un « je t'aime » que l'on dit à quelqu'un dont on est amoureux, non ! C'était un « je t'aime » qui voulait dire « je t'aime bien » ou « j'ai de la tendresse pour toi » et la dernière chose que je voulais était qu'il le formule à voix haute. A cet instant, j'hésitais entre me sauver en courant ou essayer d'avoir une conversation sérieuse que j'avais volontairement reportée depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. J'optais pour la deuxième solution. Après tout qu'avais-je encore à perdre ?

- « C'est à cause d'Emilie c'est ça ? Vous….vous sortez ensemble ? »

- « Emilie ? Non, non… c'est vrai qu'on est sorti ensemble mais c'est fini depuis quelque temps déjà, c'est une bonne copine maintenant…je n'ai pas vraiment de petite amie en ce moment pour être honnête..» répondit-il.

Et là, la situation me parut soudain encore plus dramatique qu'elle ne l'était déjà, du moins en ce qui me concernait. Effectivement, s'il sortait avec Emilie ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs, j'aurais pu me consoler en me disant qu'il n'était tout simplement pas disponible pour moi. Mais là, je devais me rendre à l'évidence : il ne m'aimait pas, il n'était même pas attiré par moi. Je m'étais toujours considérée comme plus mature que les filles de mon âge et Rob ne cessait de me le répéter aussi qu'à force, j'ai fini par le croire, je me sentais son égale. Mais soudain, je tombais de très haut. Comment avais-je pu croire un instant qu'il puisse tomber amoureux de moi ? Comment avais-je pu croire un instant qu'il puisse me trouver plus intéressante de ses amies ? Je n'avais rien en commun avec ces filles, j'étais une gamine à ses yeux. Je m'étais tellement fourvoyée que la douleur qui me frappait à cet instant en était presque insupportable. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il me tendit un mouchoir que je réalisais que j'étais en train de pleurer. Je décidais de l'ignorer et m'essayais les larmes d'un revers de main. C'était vraiment méchant de ma part et je m'en suis voulu à la minute même, car ce n'était pas de sa faute, l'amour ne se commande pas.

- « Ce n'est rien, c'est juste les nerfs, ça va passer…de toute façon, je suis consciente que face aux filles qui t'entourent, je ne suis qu'une gamine et je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser »

Il fit quelques pas vers moi.

« Eva, ne dis jamais ça ! Tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme une gamine et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu rivalises ou ne rivalises pas avec mes amies »

« Et ça a à voir avec quoi alors ? »

Encore une fois, j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir posé la question mais les paroles sont parties trop vite. Il prit tendrement mes mains dans les siennes.

« Eva, tu comptes beaucoup à mes yeux et tu le sais….mais tu as toujours été comme une sœur pour moi…..je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse et ça me rend d'autant plus malade de savoir que j'en suis la cause »

Alors que j'avais pensé que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, voilà qu'il me disait qu'il me considérait comme une sœur. Si j'avais pu nourrir l'infime espoir qu'il puisse éventuellement, un jour, sur un malentendu, tomber amoureux de moi, tout espoir était dorénavant envolé. J'étais également consciente qu'au vu des révélations que je venais de lui faire, nos rapports allaient certainement changer. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me faisait le plus mal car perdre un amour éventuel ce n'est pas grave mais perdre l'ami que j'avais depuis toujours était pour moi tout sauf envisageable.

Avant que je ne puisse décider de la procédure à suivre pour la suite des évènements, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Vous voilà ! », c'était Lizzy, « Que faites vous cachés ici tous les deux, ça fait une demie heure qu'on vous cherche partout ? », dit-elle toute excitée puis voyant mon état, s'adressa à moi, « Eva ? Que se passe t-il ? Tu pleures ? »

Rob s'écarta et alla récupérer le t-shirt qu'il avait laissé en boule sur son lit.

« Premièrement on ne se cache pas, je suis juste venu me changer ! Deuxièmement, à qui fais-tu allusion lorsque tu dis «on vous cherche partout» ? Et troisièmement, si tu n'avais pas abandonnée Eva pour « tu sais à quoi je fais allusion » et bien elle ne se serait pas réfugiée dans ma chambre, ne serait pas tombée et ne se serait pas foulée la cheville ! »

« Premièrement, quand je dis on, je parle de tous tes potes que tu as invités pour ton anniversaire tu t'rappelles ? Deuxièmement, je n'ai jamais abandonné Eva ! S'il y'a une personne qui a abandonné quelqu'un ce soir, ce n'est certainement pas moi ! Et troisièmement…euh en fait non, il n'y aura pas de troisièmement ! » pesta Lizzy avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi, « Mais bon sang Eva, qu'est ce qu'il t'est encore arrivé ? Je te laisse cinq minutes seulement et te voilà accidentée ! ça va quand même, rassures moi parce que t'as vraiment une sale tête ! »

« Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça m'a fait mal sur le coup mais je vais très bien maintenant. Et puis Rob s'est assuré que je n'avais rien de cassé donc ça va aller, promis »

« T'en es sure ? »

« Certaine ! »

« Très bien alors dépêchez-vous », dit-elle en me tirant vers la porte, « ils nous attendent pour démarrer le jeu ! »

« Quel jeu ? », demanda Rob

« Le jeu de la bouteille ! »

Je ne voulais vraiment pas jouer à ce jeu mais Lizzy avait tellement insisté alors je lui ai promis de ne faire qu'un tour. Nous étions dix, cinq garçons et cinq filles. Au mieux, je n'aurais qu'une personne à embrasser. Et, à vrai dire j'avais plutôt de la chance car la bouteille ne s'est jamais arrêtée sur moi. Le moment fatidique était cependant arrivé. Etant la plus jeune, j'étais la dernière à faire tourner la bouteille, ce que je fis. Quant celle-ci s'est enfin immobilisée, je n'ai pas eu besoin de lever la tête pour savoir sur qui elle s'était arrêtée. Elle pointait vers la personne assise pile en face de moi et soudain, je me suis sentie mal car la personne assise en face de moi n'était autre que Rob. Je tentais quand même un regard et constatais qu'il était tout aussi gêné que moi.

« Ecoutez », bredouillais-je en me levant, « je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire que j'embrasse Rob hein ?, et puis, je ne me sens pas très bien alors, je crois que le mieux serait encore que je rentre chez moi et vous laisse poursuivre le jeu… »

Personne ne vit d'objection même si je voyais bien qu'ils étaient un peu déçus part ma réaction car après tout, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Personne, sauf Lizzy bien sûr.

« Hep hep hep ! Reviens là toi ! Tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça hein ? Tu as voulu jouer, maintenant, tu assumes ! Je veux ce bisou, pas vous ? », demanda t-elle aux autres

Bien sûr tout le monde acquiesça. J'essayais de rappeler à Lizzy que je n'y aurais pas participer si elle ne m'avait pas forcé la main mais il n'y avait rien à faire. C'est là que Rob se leva aussi et s'avança vers moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade et menaçait de rompre à tout moment. Puis il déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres.

« C'est bon Lizzy, tu peux la laisser partir maintenant, je crois qu'elle mérite de se reposer tu ne crois pas ?», dit-il à sa sœur

Sans attendre la réponse, il proposa de me raccompagner. J'avais bien tenté de l'en dissuader en prétextant qu'il devait s'occuper de ses amis et que j'étais capable de rentrer toute seule mais il a insisté. Il n'a pas eu à insister très longtemps à vrai dire. Durant tout le trajet, aucun de nous deux n'a parlé. Il m'a juste souhaité une bonne nuit lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la maison puis il est reparti. Je le regardais s'éloigner dans la pénombre, le cœur brisé. Rob devait repartir quelques jours plus tard et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'éviter. J'ai passé toute mon année à me demander comment j'allais pouvoir un jour trouver le courage de me retrouver face à lui…...en vain. Mon Baccalauréat en poche, je partais poursuivre mes études à Paris. J'essayais de trouver du travail tous les étés ce qui m'offrait une excuse pour ne pas revenir à la maison. Je n'ai donc pas revu Rob depuis ce soir là.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui….


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION**** : quelques changements concernant l'écriture de cette fic ! Je me suis rendue compte que ce n'est pas évident d'écrire la fic au présent d'autant plus qu'il n'y a pas vraiment « d'action » proprement dite qui mériterait que la narration se fasse au présent. J'ai donc décidé de rédiger la suite de la fic au passé et je pense que ce sera mieux comme ça ! Aussi, le récit se fera maintenant à la troisième personne ! Alors veuillez m'excuser pour ces petits désagréments lol !**

**DESTINS CROISES**

- Chapitre 4 -

Comme Eva pu s'en douter, les évènements de veille ainsi que le fait d'avoir ressassé le passé lui ont fait passer une nuit plutôt agitée. Debout depuis six heures du matin, elle en avait profité pour défaire ses valises et ranger ses affaires, chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore faite depuis son retour, du moins elle n'en avait pas encore eu le temps. Elle essaya de faire un minimum de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son père qui dormait dans la chambre voisine. Malgré les bons moments qu'elle a passé en colocation, c'était tout de même agréable pour elle de se retrouver enfin chez elle. En défaisant ses valises, elle tomba sur la photo d'elle et Rob sur la plage. Photo qui a failli partir à la poubelle le soir du fameux anniversaire mais Eva n'a pas eu le cœur à la jeter donc elle l'a prise avec elle pour partir à Paris. Durant tout le temps de sa colocation, la photo était restée dans un tiroir de sa commande, cachée sous une pile de linge. De temps en temps, assez souvent à vrai dire, elle ressortit la photo juste pour y jeter un coup d'œil et s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là comme si elle pouvait disparaître de sa propre volonté. Bien sûr, elle avait parlé de Rob à Rosalie, son amie et colocataire, tout comme elle avait parlé de Lizzy et son père. Mais jamais elle n'a évoqué ses sentiments et encore moins les raisons qui l'ont poussé à s'exiler ces dernières années. Le moment était peut être venu de tourner la page ? Elle tint la photo dans ses mains quelques instants se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir en faire. La rendre à Rob ? Pour qu'il la taxe de voleuse ? Certainement pas. La cacher de nouveau dans sa commode ? Le risque étant que Lizzy a toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance de fouiller dans les affaires d'Eva comme s'il s'agissait des siennes. Alors que dirait-elle si elle venait à tomber sur la photo ? Probablement rien à part la cuisiner jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et Eva n'avait pas du tout envie de ça pour le moment, elle n'avait pas envie de ça du tout ! En fait, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas régler ce problème tout de suite. Elle avait envie d'un peu de vacances et se vider la tête avant de se consacrer à sa recherche d'emploi. Elle conclut qu'elle se pencherait sur cette question à la rentrée de septembre, ce qui lui laissait 2 mois de vacances, lesquels étaient plus que mérités. Elle sortit son agenda de son sac et glissa la photo à l'intérieur en se promettant de prendre une décision le plus rapidement possible. Elle ouvrit les volets de sa chambre et inspira un grand bol d'air frais. Il lui vint une soudaine envie d'aller faire une petite ballade à pieds. Elle enfila alors un jogging et sortit de la maison sans faire de bruit. Elle marcha tranquillement comme ça pendant une heure. Le soleil s'était levé et une belle journée d'été s'annonçait. Sur le chemin du retour, elle passa devant le domaine des Pattinson. Les mimosas étaient beaux et sentaient merveilleusement bon. Puis elle aperçu Rob sur la terrasse lui tournant le dos. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un sweat-shirt noir, la capuche de celle-ci sur la tête. Elle se demanda si lui aussi avait eu une nuit agitée pour être debout de si bonne heure. Et si c'était le cas, était-ce à cause d'elle. Elle chassa toutefois cette idée de la tête. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle décida d'aller lui dire bonjour. Une fois arrivée sur la terrasse, elle s'approcha de Rob qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Visiblement, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Salut Rob, tu es drôlement matinal, ça m'étonne de toi », dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Rob afin de le tourner vers elle.

Rob, surpris, se retourna et retira un des écouteurs qu'il avait sur les oreilles. C'est à ce moment là qu'Eva poussa un cri et fit un bond en arrière. D'un coup d'œil, elle constata que les volets étaient toujours fermés mais elle était certaine qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur donc, au pire, elle pouvait toujours crier « au secours ». Mais au moment où les secours arriveraient, l'individu en face d'elle aurait largement eu le temps de l'assommer car, oui, l'homme en face d'elle n'était pas Rob.

« Qui êtes vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? », demanda-t-elle tout faisant un nouveau pas en arrière.

Au lieu de répondre, l'homme décrocha sa deuxième oreillette et entreprit de chercher quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de son sweat-shirt. Eva commença à paniquer, elle voulu partir en courant mais ses jambes refusaient de répondre, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la main de cet individu, certaine qu'il allait en sortir une arme à feu, un couteau …. il fallait qu'elle réagisse et qu'elle réagisse vite.

« Au secours ! », cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces en espérant que quelqu'un l'entende, « au secours, à l'aide ! », continua-t-elle.

L'homme se précipita vers elle, son index contre la bouche lui faisant signe de se taire. En voulant reculer, Eva perdit l'équilibre et commença à tomber quand l'individu la rattrapa par le bras, lâchant à l'occasion l'arme ou peu importe quel engin de torture qu'il avait finalement sorti de sa veste. Malgré la peur qui l'a saisie à ce moment là, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à l'arme en question. Elle découvrit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un…... iphone.

Ok, il ne s'agissait pas d'une arme et du coup Eva se sentit stupide. Stupide mais toujours pas rassurée. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui était cet homme et ce qu'il faisait là d'autant plus qu'il lui tenait toujours le bras. Lui, par contre l'avait reconnue. Il l'avait déjà rencontrée quelques années plus tôt ici même chez les Pattinson, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Rob. Ce jour là, elle était triste, semblait préoccupée et il avait alors essayé de lui parlé mais elle l'avait ignoré. Eva essaya de retirer le bras de son étreinte ce qui tira l'individu de sa rêverie et aussitôt il la lâcha. Elle recula de nouveau sans pour autant quitter l'étranger des yeux. Puis les volets et la porte fenêtre de la terrasse s'ouvrirent et toute la famille Pattinson se retrouva en robe de chambre sur la terrasse. Enfin sauf Rob, qui lui n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon. Elle constata qu'il était définitivement fâché avec le soleil tellement sa peau était pâle. Rob couru vers elle et la prit dans ses bras lui demandant si tout allait bien puis se retourna vers l'homme en question. Ce dernier retira sa capuche et fit bonjour de la main.

« Ben ? », dit Rob visiblement surpris, « mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas censé arriver avant ce soir ? »

Tous les visages se décrispèrent hormis celui d'Eva qui essaya d'enregistrer la situation dans laquelle elle s'était encore embarquée. Rob avait quelque peu relâché son étreinte mais avait toujours le bras autour de sa taille. Et malgré les vêtements qu'elle portait, c'était comme si sa peau était en contact direct avec celle de Rob, du moins c'était ce qu'elle imaginait à ce moment là.

« C'est vrai ! Mais étant donné que le programme que j'avais prévu pour la journée est tombé à l'eau, je me suis dit que ce serait cool de te faire une petite surprise ! », répondit-il en ramassant son iphone. Du moins ce qui fût, il y a encore quelques minutes, un iphone. Ben soupesa l'appareil et l'examina quelques instants.

Madame Pattinson invita tout le monde à entrer dans la maison avant de se retirer. Son mari en fit de même. Quant à Lizzy, elle était repartie à l'instant même où le nom de Ben avait été prononcé. Elle était probablement retournée se coucher mais Eva était certaine qu'elle entendrait parler de cet épisode pendant longtemps.

« Bon, je vais aller enfiler quelque chose et après vous m'expliquerez ce qui s'est exactement passé », dit Rob avant d'ajouter, « je peux vous faire confiance et vous laisser tous les deux pendant cinq minutes sans qu'il y ait de nouveau des hurlements ? »

Ben leva les deux mains signifiant qu'il se tiendrait tranquille alors qu'Eva le gratifia d'un sourire assassin. Les quelques secondes qui suivirent étaient plutôt embarrassantes. Ben s'était installé sur le canapé essayant de réanimer son téléphone portable alors qu'Eva n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Devant le silence assourdissant – c'est possible ça un silence assourdissant ? – Eva fit une tentative d'approche.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour le téléphone », dit-elle toute penaude, « j'ai cru que tu étais un…...enfin un …... »

Ben était assis là à la regarder se débattre avec les mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à articuler. Cela l'amusait beaucoup mais, devant la gêne réelle qu'éprouvait la jeune femme, il décida d'abréger ses souffrances.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave c'est que du matériel tout ça ! », lâcha t-il mais voyant qu'Eva n'était pas du tout convaincue il ajouta de manière désinvolte, « et puis j'ai vraiment du mal avec les tactiles. J'avais l'intention de reprendre un Blackberry de toute façon donc, disons que tu as juste un peu accéléré le processus »

Face à cette confidence, Eva se sentit quelque peu soulagée et décida d'arrêter de faire les cents pas et s'asseoir près de Ben. Enfin « près » est un terme relatif puisqu'elle s'assura tout de même de laisser une toute petite distance de sécurité entre eux deux. En somme Ben était assis à un bout du canapé et Eva ….. à l'autre bout.

« Donc, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, tu t'appelles Benjamin c'est ça ? », demanda t-elle, histoire de relancer la conversation et surtout meubler le vide en attendant le retour de Rob. D'ailleurs, il mettait drôlement de temps à s'habiller songea t-elle.

« Euh ….. je crois que tu as dû mal entendre car c'est juste Ben ! », répondit-il tout en continuant de trifouiller son téléphone.

Un peu surprise par sa réponse et ne sachant pas s'il essayait de la taquiner ou pas, elle continua :

« Ben ….. qui est normalement le diminutif de Benjamin »

A ce moment là, Ben détacha son regard du téléphone pour les poser sur Eva. Cette logique qu'elle avait l'amusait également beaucoup.

« Je crois que ma mère ne devait pas être très normale alors car c'est juste Ben. Ben tout court, une seule syllabe, pas le diminutif de quoi que ce soit », dit-il avec un sourire en coin, « mais ça ne me dérange pas que tu m'appelles Benjamin si vraiment ça peut te faire plaisir. Disons qu'à l'inverse, ce sera une sorte de rallonge de Ben ».

« Oh ….. je croyais que … que… », encore une fois les mots lui manquaient.

Mais Ben s'était de nouveau refocalisé sur son téléphone. Décidément, elle avait tout faux ! Et pourtant, quand elle regardait l'homme assis en face d'elle, elle n'eut pas franchement l'impression que le quiproquo survenu quelques instants auparavant ou bien la maladresse qu'elle venait d'avoir ne l'affectait lui particulièrement. En ce qui la concernait, c'était une tout autre histoire. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se demanda si ça pouvait être pire. Si elle pouvait disparaître en un claquement de doigts, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle avait oublié de se présenter.

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas vraiment présentée ….. je m'appelle….. »

« Eva, si ma mémoire est bonne », finit-il à sa place sans lever la tête.

Surprise qu'il connaisse son prénom, elle acquiesça tout de même d'un signe de la tête mais quelque chose l'interpellait. En effet, elle essaya de se remémorer les évènements et elle était quasiment certaine qu'à aucun moment son prénom n'avait été prononcé. Alors comment pouvait-il savoir ? C'était impossible ! Qui avait bien pu lui parlé d'elle ? L'étonnement a dû être tellement flagrant sur son visage puisque Ben lui dit droit dans les yeux :

« En fait, on s'est déjà rencontré …. Je me souviens très bien de toi. Mais visiblement je ne t'ai pas laissé un souvenir impérissable ».

Et là encore le choc avait dû se voir sur son visage car elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais rien n'en sortit. Elle n'eut pas à débattre très longtemps car à ce moment même, Rob réapparut. Il les questionna sur ce qui s'était exactement passé et ils ont répondu. Enfin, Ben a répondu car Eva était incapable de penser. Ben avait bien sûr insisté sur le fait que ce n'était pas grave et que tout était de sa faute et Eva avait beau chercher mais ne savait pas en quoi c'était de sa faute à lui. La situation lui échappait totalement. Lorsque tout fut clarifié et qu'elle fut rentrée chez elle, elle ne cessa de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Ben et se demanda ce qu'il insinuait lorsqu'il a dit « Je ne t'ai pas laissé un souvenir impérissable ». Elle avait senti comme de la tristesse derrière ces paroles, à moins que ce ne fût son imagination. Etait-ce juste un constat de sa part ou bien y avait-il quelque chose d'autres derrière cette phrase ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. La seule certitude qu'elle avait, c'était qu'elle n'irait certainement pas lui poser la question !


End file.
